Normal
by malsiebabe
Summary: Fox and Teresa are from two different worlds. What happens when they meet and fall in love?
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! Wow so its been a LONG time since I have written anything...I never even got a chance to finish some of my old stories..life has been crazy this past year. Anyway, this is an all new story, and of course, it's Therox, so I hope you enjoy! Feedback, positive or negative please...

ch.1

Teresa sat down at the counter of the diner where she had just finished her shift.

"I am exhausted," she muttered to herself as she looked at her watch.

2:00 a.m

She sighed.

She hated nights like this. She hated her job, her long hours, her minimum wage...

She wondered why she even put up with it.

Her boss, Marie, walked over.

"Sweetie, it's time for you to go home now."

Teresa gave a sad smile.

Home.

That's why she put up with this job.

Her family was what some people would call struggling...others might call them poor.

Her mother just called them unlucky.

Teresa grabbed her coat as she walked out the door. It was a 5 minute walk to her house. She looked at the neighborhood as she passed through. The houses, small, falling apart. To some, this was a disgrace...

To her, it was home.

She made it to her house and unlocked the door. Her brother was waiting up for her.

"You made it home ok?" Luis asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." she said yawning.

"Long day?"

"Always," Teresa laughed. "How did the job hunt go?"

Luis looked at the ground.

"Not so good..."

Teresa gave him a smile.

"Well, I'm sure you will find one tomorrow."

He smiled.

"Hopefully."

Teresa threw her keys on the table and started walking towards her bedroom.

"Is momma home?" she asked.

"No," Luis muttered. "She's probably at some bar."

Teresa groaned.

Her mother spent most of her nights out drinking. Ever since Teresa could remember, she was like that. Her father walked out on their family when she was a baby, and her mother never really dealt with it. Instead, she took the little money their family had left and spent it on drugs and alchohol.

"I'll stay up for her," Luis said giving his sister a hug. "You need sleep. Go on."

"Goodnight Luis," She said, kissing his cheek.

She walked into her room and flopped down onto her bed. She turned over and looked at the picture of her mother that she had on her dresser.

Sometimes she really hated her.

This is why she worked in that diner by her house. Why she put up with the rude customers, the ones who left no tip, the ones who made moves on her...she wanted out.

Her and her brothers were trying to make a life for themselves, to get away from Harmony.

She closed her eyes, drifting off into another night of restless sleep.

Maybe someday she would make it out of here...

Across town, Fox Crane was living it up.

The youngest son of the Crane Empire, he had the world at his feet.

"Awesome Party Fox," His best friend Dylan said walking by, a girl under each arm. "You always know how to throw the best."

"What can I say my man? I am the king." Fox laughed.

He looked around the mansion, staring at the people he called his "friends" The ones drunk, dancing on the tables, the ones snorting cocaine on the balcony, the ones making fools of themselves trying to impress the girls.

They made him sick.

He took his drink and walked out front, trying to get some fresh hair.

He sat down on the grass and leaned back, looking up at the sky.

Fox was one of Harmony's elite. He knew this. It had been that way since he was born. He could do anything he wanted, whenever he wanted.

But all he really wanted was some normalcy.

He wanted to go to college, get a degree, a good job...

Start a family.

Of course, college was out of the question. He was the heir to an empire, his father had said. Why waste time and money on getting an unnecessary degree?

Fox smirked.

He hated his father.

He hated his entire family. Well, except for his half brother, Ethan. At least he was only part Crane. Fox lived vicariously through Ethan as he went about his life.

Fox closed his eyes, dreaming of what his life would be like, what his life could be like, if he could leave this town.

"Hey Fox, come inside man!"

Fox looked up. Dylan was motioning for him.

"You're missing all the fun dude!"

Fox smiled. Standing up, he wiped the dirt of his pants and grabbed his coat.

He was stuck here.

"I got some hot girls in here for ya Fox...all for you." Dylan said, giving him a pat on the back.

Fox laughed.

Since he wasn't leaving anytime soon...he might as well enjoy it.


	2. chance encounter

Ch.2

"Teresa...Teresa wake up."

Teresa's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room, surprised to see Luis sitting on her bed.

"Luis..what's wrong?" she asked groggily. "What time is it."

"It's a little after 7," he said quietly. "Momma never came home last night."

Teresa groaned.

"Luis, she's probably just passed out in some bar or something."

"I'm going to go look for her." he said standing up. "I want you to go look for her to."

Teresa hated how concerned her brother was for their mother. She was sick of her drunken ways. For all Teresa cared, Pilar could leave today, and it wouldnt make one bit of difference.

"Luis, I'm tired..."

"She's still our mother Teresa," Luis said defensively. "No matter how screwed up she is. Now get dressed. I want you to go over by the pier and look for her."

"Where are you going to go?"

"All the bars, hotels...call me if you find her."

Teresa watched him walk out and waited til she heard the sound of the door slamming before she got out of bed. She threw on a pair of jeans, an old sweatshirt, and hastily put her hair up.

"I didn't want to sleep anyway," she mumbled and she grabbed her cell phone and walked out of the house.

* * *

Fox woke up and looked around.

"What happened last night?" he grabbed his head.

Apparently he had a lot to drink.

He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane, what do you think you are doing?"

He groaned.

"Not now mother, I have a headache."

Ivy Crane stood at his doorway, her hands on her hips.

"Well I would imagine so, with all the alcohol you decided to leave thrown about the house."

He opened his eyes.

"Did you need something? Because if not, I'm going to go back to sleep."

She rolled her eyes.

"You obviously forgot that today is your father's birthday, didnt you?"

Fox groaned.

"Of course not...I was just getting ready to go tell him happy birthday."

"Oh save it fox, he's not even here. He had meetings all morning."

He looked at her.

"Ok...so you wanna tell me again what you're doing here then?"

"You were supposed to go pick up the food for the party tonight at the Seascape an hour ago Fox!" she yelled.

dammit Fox thought.

"Ok, ok...I'll go take care of it."

He stood up slowly, the room swirling around him.

"Have It back here in an hour," she told him. "And Fox?"

"Yea?"

"Lay off the drinks." she walked out of the room.

Fox grabbed his stuff and left, heading over to the Seascape restaurant. He was going to drive, but still didn't feel good due to last nights antics.

"Walking will sober me up," he laughed as he grabbed his coat and walked outside in the cold morning air.

He passes by numerous shops and restaurants on his way. Sometimes, even though he hated to admit it, he really did enjoy the quiet town he lived in. He just wished he could experience it like an average citizen, and not someone people feared or ignored.

He made it to the seascape and began to walk in. As he did, something caught his eye.

Or should I say, someone...

* * *

"Mama!" Teresa yelled.

She had looked all over the pier, in all the shops, the restaurants...

Somehow she had made it to the Seascape.

Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of eating in a fancy place like that. The thought of being able to spend money like it was nothing, on food, or clothes, or cars...

Snap out of it Teresa she thought. You've got to find your mother.

She stopped and stood in place, her eyes scanning the pier for any sign of Pilar. As she looked around, she noticed someone walking into the restaraunt.

Her breath caught in her throat.

He was tall, tan, with spiky blonde hair.

And he was staring back at her.

She quickly looked away, blushing.

When she looked back up, he was gone.

She sighed.

"Who was that?" she asked to herself.

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane."

She turned around, surprised to see the man standing in front of her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"That's my name," he said smiling. "And you are?"

She blinked.

"Busy." she stammered.

"That's your name? Busy?" he laughed.

She shook her head.

"No...it's Teresa...but I am very busy, so if you'll excuse me."

She walked past him.

"Teresa...that's a lovely name," he called out to her. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

She didn't look back, just kept on walking.

He smiled as he watched her leave.

"My oh my," he said laughing.

"I think I'm in love..."


End file.
